Ancient Urges
by spicydonut185
Summary: Raimundo has left the Temple, but Kimiko still loves him. When she finds out about a terrible curse that has fallen upon him, what chaos will insue? How will Kimiko break the curse, when even Raimundo doesn't know about it?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic! YAY! ! ! So don't blame me if I screw this up.

Please, please, PLEASE RR! Constructive criticism is the only form of criticism allowed with this author. I can only get better through it.

So, here's the first chapter, prologue, thingy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown BUT I do own the plot and the Shen-Gong-Wu I make up!

Ancient Urges

"I told you to steal Dashi's armour, you pathetic cockroaches!" Wuya cried at her followers who had just come back from the Xiaolin Temple in an attempt to steal the Two Ton Tunic, making it easier for Wuya to dispatch of him. She had ordered them to steal it, but when they had come back empty-handed, they knew what was coming.

"You, tell me what happened!" she screamed at the closest one Heyline to her. He bowed down at her feet.

"W-well, your g-greatness," he said, not daring to take his eyes off the ground, "The dragon, err, he saw us and well..."

"And? Spit it out, you filthy good-for-nothing!" Wuya screamed at the top of her voice. The bowing Heyline flinched as she shouted his green eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Umm, it told Dashi and we ran away before he could kill us," he said in a very quiet voice, but not so quiet that Wuya couldn't hear it.

She was furious. Wuya wanted Dashi's armour for a bigger chance of world conquest, but now her Heyline had failed, she was back at square one. She took out her anger by blasting a dark ball of energy at tree outside the cave. The crowd of Heyline looked petrified as the tree blasted into a thousand pieces.

Wuya had gathered her Heylin followers by luring them into the cave, one at a time, and talking them into the Heylin side. If they had ever betrayed her plans to Dashi, which had happened before, she killed them without a second thought. So is the life of an evil Heylin witch.

"You... failed?!?" Wuya spat at the brunette Heyline as she lifted him off the ground using levitation, "No-one EVER fails in the presence of me!!!" She threw him across the cave in one wave of her hand. The remaining five Heyline crept towards the cave entrance, hoping to run back to their homes in Rio and cower from the witch.

"And no-one ever betrays me either!!!" Wuya shouted as she blew the rest of the Heyline into oblivion. Of course Wuya didn't care of her follower's deaths, she would have the whole world at her feet by the time she was through with Dashi.

"Well, you know what they say," She said, controlling her anger, "if you want something done properly, do it yourself." She jumped in the air and flew out of the cave, over the beaches of Brazil with only one thing on her mind:

This will be the final showdown with Dashi.

OK, first chapter up!!! Please RR. I know it's a bit short but I promise to make the future chapters longer. The colour of the Heyline's hair and eyes (brown and green) are VERY important here. You will see why.


	2. Xiaolin Defeat

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all everyone who reviewed me. I can't believe my two favorite writers (Krums and DeathRealm) reviewed my story! WOW!!! bows down at their feet I won't be able to add Chapter 3 until the weekend so hold tight! Oh, and the pairing is RaiKim.

I would like to share with you my favourite Raimundo quote, just for fun:

(Rai falls on the ground)

**Rai:** What did I just land in?

**Clay: **Err... that would be a cow pie.

**Rai:** No, I know pie! Pies have cherry or rhubarb or apple! THIS IS NO PIE!!!

Hee, hee. Sorry. I had writer's block when I typed that out. But now I don't, so here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: On first chapter.

Ancient Urges

Kimiko sat at her desk with her head in her arms, thinking about the last week. Wuya had turned to flesh again, with Raimundo's help. She thought how Rai had betrayed the Temple over and over in her mind, her eyes stinging with tears every time. This time was no different.

She couldn't tell the Omi and Clay how she felt, because Omi would have told Master Fung before she could say 'oops' and Clay, well, she just didn't feel comfortable enough.

If anything had upset her this much when Raimundo was there, Kimiko would have talked with him for hours on end, but now he wasn't there, she just felt empty inside.

Kimiko should have been training with Omi and Clay, but Master Fung had given her permission to sit out to "translate what your heart is telling you". Omi and Clay seemed to have been catching on to her sadness as well.

Kimiko was woken up by a gentle knock on the door.

"Kim, can we come in?" Clay's familiar voice whispered behind the door.

"Yeah, sure" She suddenly felt in need of some company; she almost ran to the door to answer it. The second Kimiko opened she door she felt a tiny person hugging her legs. She looked down and was greeted by a contagious smile on the face of Omi.

"Kimiko! Seeing your face gives me huge happiness after so long!" Omi was jumping around the room, excited by seeing his friend smiling.

"I'll say. Kim, seeing you smile has been mighty rare these past few days." Clay said. Kimiko agreed that she hadn't really been herself for a while. Seeing Omi and Clay somehow made her feel like herself again.

"I guess all I really needed was a bit of company!" Kimiko said, smiling at Clay. She honestly felt happy again, but she couldn't help feel that Rai's presence was still slightly there.

"Master Fung wants you to start training again," Omi suddenly cried out in the silence, "He said that we where starting Xiaolin Surprise soon."

"I did, Omi," Master Fung suddenly appeared in the doorway, making everyone jump, "And if you don't mind, I would like to start it now." Kimiko, Omi and Clay agreed and made their way with Master Fung to the Training Field.

"Now, pick your Shen-Gong-Wu, Omi. You too Clay. Now, 3,2,1, go!" Master Fung cried .

"Third Arm Sash!" Clay cried, but he wasn't fast enough to catch Omi.

"Longi Kite!" Omi flew into the air while the Third Arm Sash grabbed a pole in front of Clay.

"Very good Omi!" Master Fung congratulated Omi, "Winner stays on, Kimiko, if you please."

Kimiko stepped forward and chose her Shen-Gong-Wu. Omi chose his afterwards, while Kimiko relaxed and found her focus.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko cried. The teeth of the comb stretched out towards Omi and wriggled towards him, while Omi tried to dodge them.

"Monkey St- mmph!" Omi began but The Tangle Web Comb was already wrapping around his body, limiting his movement muffled Omi's words. Master Fung freed Omi and stopped the exercise.

"Well done, Kimiko! Someone actually beat Omi at Xiaolin Surprise!" Master Fung congratulated Kimiko, who was beaming. Omi on the other hand, was ashamed.

"Oh, that was a most shameful defeat!" Omi sulked.

"I don't know Omi, I think it's about time someone took your champion position," Clay said. Kimiko smiled even more, thinking that she actually beat Omi. Raimundo would have been proud. Raimundo. All of the memories suddenly came flooding back. Kimiko burst into tears, running past Omi and Clay and back into her room.

"What do you think is wrong with her, Clay?" Omi asked, confused by Kimiko's sudden change of mood.

"I don't know pardner, I don't know," Clay answered.

"I will consult The Ancient Guide To Females! There must be an answer in there!" Omi ran to his room to read the book that had got him into trouble many times before, but Omi obviously wasn't troubled by that.

He would find out what was wrong with Kimiko, with Clay's help or not.

A/N: So, there you have it. Chapter 2 is up and running!!! I had to include The Ancient Guide To Females because I love how Omi thinks he can solve everything involving Kimiko using that! I don't have anything else interesting to say so I'll stop now.


	3. Hidden Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. I am starting to think you all like my story a lot. YAY!!! My stories have never been liked before, well except by my parents but that doesn't really count.

I would like to say that Xiaolin Showdown is missing in England! It has disappeared off Cartoon Network! Maybe a new series is coming soon and they want to give us withdrawal symptons before they send us the BIG EPISODE. There are some evil people in this world.

Disclaimer: On first chapter

Ancient Urges

"Let's see, ah ha! Chapter 26: Dealing with sad women!" Omi shouted in excitement. It was so loud it shook the roof above him. He had found the section he needed to, what he thought, cure Kimiko, but she was about to find something else.

"Clay, can I come in?" Kimiko appeared at Clay's doorway in the dead of night.She knew he would be awake eating or something since his snoring had stopped. She needed to do something to stop her horrific dreams of Rai and Wuya taking over the world.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Clay said as he hurriedly put away his all-you-can-eat buffet under the bed.

"I need to talk to someone, and I don't think Omi would be able to listen without flicking through that book of his," Kimiko said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I have to admit it's mighty annoyin' seeing him flicking through that book all the time," Clay said, checking around the room for a big yellow head peeking out from behind a plant, "So, what's on your mind, Kim?"

"Well, I want to apologise for the way I have been acting the past few days. Truth is, I haven't been able to concentrate since Rai left. I really miss him joking about Omi's slang, and I miss the way he would always smile if I won a showdown or a part of training. I don't know why, but I always felt myself smiling back at him. I just miss Rai!" Kimiko had managed to say that much before she had broken down into tears. Clay put his arms around her, calming her down.

"It's ok Kim, I know Rai's gone but there is still hope that he will come back to the Temple. If he was here, I'm sure he would never let anything like this happen to you. He feels that way now," Clay had said without thinking. He had let loose his secret!

"Clay, what do you know?" Kimiko said, still sniffling. She had figured something was up; it seemed Clay knew more than he said.

"Ok," Clay began, "Before he left, I talked to Rai..."

FLASHBACK 

"Hey, Clay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raimundo was on the bridge, looking at the fish in the pond.

"Sure buddy! What's eating ya?" Clay said in his usual cowboy way. Kimiko and Omi were playing Pochika Raider, trying to get to Level 2.

"Um, well, I think I like Kimiko," Rai said with obvious difficulty.

"Well, of course you do, everyone likes Kimiko! What's not to like about her! She's pretty, smart..."

"No! I think I really like her," Rai said, looking over to where Kimiko and Omi were sitting under the tree. He listened hard to her laughter: it felt like it was just him and Kimiko in the world, which was perfect for Rai. Clay's voice brought him back to reality.

"Wow, it looks like you got it bad, Rai. How are you going to tell her?"

"I won't. I want you to promise me something," Rai looked at Clay fiercely.

"Ok Raimundo, anything," Clay felt something important was about to happen.

"If I leave, I want you to look after Kimiko. Never let anything happen to her. I've been doing it all this time, and if I go I want you to take over. And if anything happens to her, I swear I will get you back. Got that?" Raimundo looked serious about this.

"You sure you want to do this?" Clay asked, afraid that Raimundo would pummel him if he didn't agree.

"I have never been more serious about anything else in my life." Raimundo said as he looked at Kimiko again.

"Ok Rai, if that's what you want,"

"Thank you..."

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Kim, you ok?" Clay asked Kimiko. She was stunned. She never thought that Rai had felt the same as she did all the time that he was at the Temple.

"When did it happen?" Kimiko asked.

"Night before he left. I guess he had already made his decision and that's why he asked me." Clay wondered if he was supposed to tell Kimiko about him and Raimundo on the bridge.

"Thank you, Clay. For telling me that." Kimiko got up from Clay's bed and walked towards the door.

"Kim, are you sure you're ok?" Clay asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine. Promise." Kimiko smiled at Clay and walked across the hall to her room, still slightly reeling from the story Clay had told.

_The more answers you get, the more questions that are thrown at you. _Kimiko thought how much Master Fung's words were like her own situation as she lay in her bed. She thought of the day when she actually saw Rai and Clay talking on the bridge, and how stupid she was for not realising earlier that they were talking aboutsomething important enough for them to do it privately. Kimiko thought of it until she fell asleep...

A/N: Like it or not, there's the third chapter. I know it's worse than the other ones but I had slight writer's block, so I just wrote what came to mind. RR and please give me some ideas for the rest of the story.

I'm putting up Missing posters for Xiaolin Showdown.

**MISSING:**

**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**


	4. Kimiko's Promise

A/N: I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to update as often as I have been since my school started on Thursday (2nd September). WAAAAAAA!!! Damn school! Why can't we all be home-schooled? Hands up to vote for home-schooling! (cricket chirps) OK then. Anyway, if you want Chapter 4 to be long, sorry, but chances are it won't be. None of my chapters are long.

Crud! Writers block! (becomes sad then gets a burst of inspiration) I know! To unblock, I'll answer your reviews from Chapter 3...

_To DerryBabe: _Thank you very much for your idea! I think I will use it in future chapters. I am flattered that I'm in your favourites list!

_To yingyang-fairy: _Thanks! I hope you keep reading because the good stuff is coming soon!

_To Rune-Spirit: _I'm updating now so here you are!

_To DeathRealm: _Yay! You like my story! Hee hee!!!

_To Jadebell: _ Cool! You'll help me! Maybe we can get half vamp to help us as well... Anyway, tell Rex from me to get off his lazy fat butt and help you with Chapter 6 of The Lost Dragon. I'm looking forward to it! Let's hope Omi finds it soon in Soho!

_To half vamp: _Yes, horrible it may be they have. What me and Jadebell reckon is that they are gonna put Season 2 up soon. I hope so!

_To krumsthedmg: _Awww, you think it's cute too. So did my best friend who I am trying to get to register in here because she has a wicked Final Fantasy 8 fic. And you Americians don't realise how lucky you are, getting s2 of XS next week! Whatever you do, please don't tell me what happens in the first episode of s2!!! I want to be surprised.

_To TamerTerra: _That better be why it's missing. I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms already! I don't think you are paranoid about people and their fics.

Thanks to all of you who thinks my story rocks. I love you guys!

And here's Chapter 4. YAY!!!

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

I can't believe I have used one whole page for Author Notes. Wow.

_Itallics _are thoughts, BTW

Ancient Urges

"I now have control of the world: I don't need you anymore, Raimundo." Wuya cackled into the face of the Brazilian.

"W-What will you do with me? Send me back to Rio?" Raimundo asked hopefully. With the next sentence, Raimundo's ray of hope faded.

"No, you insolent fool!" Wuya screamed as eerie green balls of energy gathered in her hands; as Kimiko stood there watching helplessly.

"Rai, get out of the way!" She screamed at him, but Raimundo didn't seem to hear her: he was too busy worrying what Wuya would do with the balls of energy in her hands.

Without thinking, Kimiko ran to Raimundo and threw her arms around him, determined not to let him die. Wuya hurled the energy at the two, slightly apprehensive since good help was hard to find, but a voice at the back of her head forced her to do it.

Kimiko pulled Raimundo even closer when she felt the green fire engulf them. As she was slipping out of life, Kimiko swore she felt Raimundo's hands reach round her waist and pull her close. She heard Omi and Clay calling her, but she didn't care, as long as she was with Raimundo again, just like old times. Her eyes were stinging with tears, and with her last ounce of strength, Kimiko let them roll down her cheek.

The last thing she remembered, was Raimundo's cold, dead body...

Kimiko sat bolt upright in her bed, with cold sweat on her forehead and dried tears on her cheeks.

_That's the 5th time this week I've dreamt that. Typical, I go to Clay to get rid of these dreams, and instead I_

_find out that Rai likes me too. I suppose that's kinda good. It would be better if he was still here._

She wiped her face with the duvet, and looked out of the window beside her bed. The sun shone with brilliance made a shaft of light shine down on the floor. Kimiko could see tiny specks of dust dancing and bathing in the sun's warm glow. She got up, went over to her drawer and put on a black top with silver netting sleeves, a pair of white leggings and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Her stomach suddenly grumbled violently, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat for 2 days now, and so ran to the kitchen to grab some rice.

"So, Kimiko, I see you're eating again. That's darn good." Clay said to Kimiko after seeing her fill her bowl again for the 3rd time.

"Yeah, well I haven't eaten for 2 days so..." Kimiko was cut off by a loud cry of:

"Shen-Gong-Wu time people!" Dojo slithered into the room followed by Master Fung.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself," Master Fung explained.

"So, what is it Master?" Omi suddenly piped up, making everyone jump.

"Ah, it's The Mirror Of Jiu Yi Qian. It can let you see into the past and possible futures. It is very useful in a showdown to predict your opponents move."

"If I am right Master, does that mean if we get the mirror, we will see Wuya's plan of world conquest?" Omi seemed desparate to get an answer.

"Correct Omi. It is very important and useful if we want to defeat Wuya."

"So, let's go already!" Dojo said as he grew into his 40 foot form. Kimiko, Omi and Clay climbed on Dojo and flew away towards the horizion.

"Ok, we're here!" Dojo as they landed on the sandy shores of Sword Beach, Normandy. The town was stretched around the coast above a solid brick wall, separating it from the beach. The sun was bright and glinted in Kimiko's eyes, not helping her search for The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian. Omi was looking on the street above the beach, and Clay was looking on the other side of the beach. Dojo was with Kimiko, now in his mini-form and on her shoulder.

"Warm... warmer... you're getting warmer!" Dojo was directing Kimiko to the Shen-Gong-Wu. She seemed calm, but she was really quite unsettled.

I really hope Raimundo and Wuya don't turn up. It'll be really awkard. For both of us I think-- 

Kimiko lost her train of thought as Dojo shouted in her ear.

"Hey, daydreamer, Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo pointed towards the sea, which was sparkling a brilliant blue. Kimiko walked towards the waves and looked on the ground where The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian was buried into the sand.

"The mirror!" Kimiko cried as a smile grew on her face, but her smile faded when a familiar warm, tanned hand appeared on top of hers.

"Hello, Kim. Nice day, isn't it?" Raimundo said with an smile on his face. Kimiko grabbed the mirror out of the sand and turned to face him.

"Listen Rai, I don't wanna fight you." She said as he approached her. Kimiko could see Clay and Omi running towards the two. It was then when she saw someone was missing.

"Where's Wuya? I thought she would want to see you lose the mirror,"

"She's busy sorting out my International footbal team. Just in time for the World Cup, too." Raimundo retorted.

"Yeah, that sounds buggier than a June-bug!" Clay said as he just caught up with them. Raimundo turned round just in time to see who gave a shout of-

"WATER!" Omi jumped and aimed a flying kick at Raimundo's head, but he dodged it just in time to punch Omi in the chest. He fell and struggled to get up, but was too weak.

"EARTH!" Clay punched Raimundo in the face so hard, it made it bleed. Kimiko was in the midst of all this, looking at her friends, and then Raimundo, finding it hard to decide who to root for.

"So, isn't it your turn?" Raimundo suddenly asked Kimiko, expecting a blow to the stomach.

"I said I wasn't gonna fight you, so I won't." Kimiko was sticking to her promise.

Raimundo suddenly, against his own will almost, as he curled his fingers into a fist and punched Kimiko in the face full-on. He didn't want to do it, but a voice in his head said that she was his enemy, so he must do it. She fell to the ground, everything around her turning into a blur.

I thought he liked me too, liked me enough to protect me from harm. I guess Clay was wrong. I guess I was wrong too...

Kimiko was knocked out, the blood running from her face running down onto the sand like a waterfall.

"KIM!" Clay shouted just as Omi got up, fully recovered.

"What did you do to Kimiko?" He cried at Raimundo, who was looking down at Kimiko on the ground.

What did I do? She wouldn't fight me, so I just punched her instead? I should have just challenged her to a showdown.

Tears started to roll down his face, as he realised what he had done to Kimiko. He picked her up bridal-style, the only thing one his mind was to tell Kimiko something important.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Kimiko?" Clay screeched at Raimundo. Omi who was next to him stood there, mouth open. Dojo, who had been buried in the sand all this time, appeared and stared at what was happened before him.

Raimundo turned around, not caring if the Xiaolin monks saw his tears or not.

"Something I should have done when I was still at the Temple. Golden Tiger Claws!" He swiped at the air with obvious difficultly since he still had Kimiko in his arms, created a purple portal and jumped inside, Kimiko in his arms and The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian in her pocket.

A/N: There you have it folks. Chapter 4 up and running. Please feel free to comment on the current situation. Hee, hee, I love messing with the characters.

**Chinese translation:**

**Jiu:** Past

**Yi : **And

**Qian: **Future

So, The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian literally means The Mirror of Past and Future. A little researching goes a long way.


	5. The Fog Clears

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I have just escaped from the mountain of homework my teachers gave me! In your prayers, please say the following people will get fired:

Mrs Drennan (Evil teacher that no one in my school likes) 

Miss Cook (Drama teacher who can't control her class and must leave the room for 5 mins to calm down)

Miss Buttery (Dance teacher: another one who can't control the class)

Mr Chandler (Maths teacher who- well, do I need an explanation?)

They are the teachers who gave me homework, so they are **ALL EVIL!!!**

Review answer time!

_To pinkmonkey99: _Must I answer you? I can talk to you at school! Oh, I'll do it anyway. Thank you very much, I'm not that good at writing, I don't even know where I am going with this!!!

_To DeathRealm:_ Thanks so much! I love your story Why Him? It's so cool!

_To DerryBabe:_ (chanting) Home school! Home school! Tell Jack to stop being so lazy! And thanks for saying my chapters are great! I think yours are better! You are superior to me!

_To gurl in shorts/man in a bra:_ Oh, thank you! You are on my favs list! I love your story Another Part of Me. Please update soon!

_To Rune-Spirit: _Is your muse Xander from Buffy? Coz if he is, you a one lucky bugger.

_To Jadebell:_ Stupid Cartoon Network! Thanks for the brainstorm, I am so gonna use that. I was so stuck before, but now I'm slightly unstuck. I say slightly.

_To Lone Wolf Princess: _Don't worry, Rai won't hurt Kimiko. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry. Please get Chapter 3 of The Cry of the Lone Wolf up soon! (Grabs Raimundo and starts running) And don't you dare slap Rai!

_To half vamp: _Thanks very much! I want s2 to come to England now ! WAAAAAAAA!!!

I'm so lonely! (Pauses then gets an idea) I know! I get a muse! (Omi falls from the sky)

**Omi: **Where am I? Did I die and go to heaven? (Looks around and sees SpicyDonut185) AHHHHH! Who are you? Do you work for Jack Spicer?

**SpicyDonut: **No, You are now my muse! You are here to help me write my story!

**Omi: **Umm, okay. What is that contraption you are pressing on? It looks like Kimiko's laptop, only bigger!

(Pauses in thought) WAAA! Kimiko! I miss her at the Temple! Nothing is the same!

**SpicyDonut: **(Very slowly) That's because it is! And the reason Kimiko is gone is that I sent her away.

Omi: YOU SENT HER AWAY?   
  
SpicyDonut: Meep.   
  
Omi: TSUNAMI STRIKE! (Big gush of water falls on SpicyDonut) 

**SpicyDonut: **Great. (gets hairdryer)

**Omi: **(now calmed down) What is it? Is it a Shen-Gong-Wu?

**SpicyDonut:** No, it's a hairdryer. You know, to dry hair?

**Omi: **I wouldn't know, I have no hair!

**SpicyDonut: **(now with an evil grin) Would you like to see what it does?

**Omi: **Oh, yes please! This shall be enlightening!

**SpicyDonut:** (turns the hairdryer on full and blasts it at Omi, blowing him away) Okay, now I can post Chapter 5! Here it is!

Disclaimer: Must I say this every chapter? It's on the first page!

Ancient Urges

Kimiko woke up with a banging headache, and hard stone under her. She wondered why she was sleeping on the floor, and then the memories came flooding back.

Why I am here? Is this where Wuya and Rai plan their world conquest? Did Rai take me here afterâ 

Thinking about why Rai had punched her made her eyes sting with tears, and despite her hardest efforts, they rolled down her cheeks. They reminded Kimiko of the wound on her face, and that it hurt a lot.

She felt how swollen it was, and then remembered she had a mirror in her pocket. She got it out and looked at her swollen cheek, glistening from the tears that still streamed down her face. The mirror was fogging slightly, so Kimiko wiped it, but the fog just got thicker and thicker, until you couldn't see anything.

_Oh yeah, it's The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian. I wonder why it suddenly decided to use itself. _

Kimiko's question was answered soon enough. The fog cleared, and she could see the cave she was in, only it was full of people dressed in white robes, with brown hair and forest green eyes. All except one who Kimiko recognised immediately. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could make out that Wuya was angry at her followers.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kimiko realised that Wuya's followers looked exactly like Raimundo. That they were his ancestors.

Back in the Mirror, Wuya was killing one person bowed down at her feet, and then obliterating the rest. Kimiko watched in horror as Wuya flew away, without a care. She flew above the beach and shouted so loud that Kimiko could hear it, even through the Mirror.

"I hate that family of betrayers and liarers. Think they can betray the Great Wuya? Well not anymore!"

Essa família não fêz nada para mim,

por aquele pagarão com um eternity

de slaving e de trabalhar para a bruxa grande de Heylin,

pode somente ser quebrado por uma canção cantada em um passoelevado.

Wuya screamed at the top of her voice, the words so powerful they were making Kimiko dizzy, even though it was 10,000 years ago.

Once she had recovered, Kimiko looked back at the Mirror: the image had gone, but she could hear a song through the Mirror, sung by a wonderous voice. Kimiko listened hard to the words:

There's a sadness that they don't see  
When you come to me, with your sorrows  
It's not enough for you to cry   
Cause you don't know why it still hurts  
I know we've been here a thousand times  
With your past full of lies it's still there   
A constant struggle to find yourself  
But I know that I can't help at all, no

You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive yeah (Alive oh yeah)  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie  
So please, don't leave it all up to me  
I see the way they talk with you  
They're always trying to prove that they are better  
You run away cause you can't take  
The way they make you feel  
Another self-ache behind locked doors  
But then nobody knows that something's wrong  
You made a cage that you cannot break  
I tried but I can't help at all

You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive yeah (Alive oh yeah).  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie  
So please, don't leave it all up to me

I can feel you  
I can heal you  
I can help you  
It's a beautiful lie, lost in silence, trapped by violence, oh  
(It's a beautiful lie, beautiful lie)

You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive yeah (Alive oh yeah)  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie  
So please, don't leave it all up to me  
You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive yeah (Alive oh yeah).  
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie  
So please, don't leave it all up to me

Kimiko thought she recognised the voice, like an old friend that she couldn't put a name to. She sat there lost in her thoughts, not realising that someone had appeared in the doorway of the cave, holding the Golden Tiger Claws.

&&&&&&&&&

"Anything Dojo?" Omi, Clay and Dojo were sitting under the tree in the Temple, waiting for some sign of Kimiko to come through.

"Zip. Nada. The Big Goose-egg." Dojo sadly said to the boys. Kimiko had been taken yesterday and they still had no idea where she was. Omi and Clay had forced Dojo to sit with them until he found a trace of Kimiko's Dragon. They hadn't even had a tingle yet.

"I wonder how she is doing with Raimundo?" Omi wondered out loud.

"Maybe we can't track her Dragon because it's gone" Clay hoped what he had said wasn't true.

Dojo became annoyed by their negative attitude.

"Come on, we can't think like that! We must think posit-"He was cut off by either a serious case of the heebie-jeebies, or a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I'm sensing a Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Dojo!" Clay made everyone jump by suddenly crying out, "This isn't the time to be roping up new Shen-Gong-Wu! We have Kimiko to find!"

"No, it's familiar- it's The Mirror of Jiu Yi Qian! It's being used!"

"Kimiko still had the Mirror in her pocket! That means she's using it now! This is enlightening!" Omi suddenly piped up,

"Well, can you track it up?"

"Down, Omi, track it down. And, yes I can. Come on, let's go," Dojo said as he grew to his 40-foot form. Omi and Clay ran onto Dojo, their hopes high and their spirits even higher than before.

A/N: Well, there's the 5th chapter in our tale. Hey, where's Omi?

Omi: (getting up from the floor) I'm back from the world of daziness and spininess. That hairdryer of yours is a worthy foe and hard to tame. How do you do it?

SpicyDonut: It takes a lot of practice Omi. Hey, isn't there something you should be doing?

Omi: Oh, yes. SpicyDonut185 doesn't own the song, Beautiful Lies, by Amy Studt, or the Portegeuse language. Did I do well?

SpicyDonut: Yes you did. Good boy! (gets Doggy Treats and drops one into Omi's mouth) And that reminds me:

Translations:

**Essa família não fêz nada para mim, **

**por aquele pagarão com um eternity **

**de slaving e de trabalhar para a bruxa grande de Heylin, **

**pode somente ser quebrado por uma canção cantada em um passoelevado:**

That family did nothing for me,

for that they will pay with an eternity

of slaving and working for the Great Heylin Witch,

it can only be broken by a song of a high pitch.

SpicyDonut: Cheesy, but it's in Brazilian Portegeuse, so it has some resemblence to the characters. R&R please, if you're feeling nice and not buried under homework.


	6. Cliffs and their hangers

A/N:

Omi is walking outside spicydonut's house, and suddenly all hell breaks loose. Omi can hear spicydonut shouting and banging, and goes to investigate, Orb of Tornami ready just in case.

He bears witness to the horrible sight of... SPICYDONUT BANGING HER HEAD AGAINST HER DESK AND HER LAPTOP?!?!?! Oh wait, she always does that.

**Sd185: **Damn BANG stupid mind BONG!

**Omi: **What has caused you shoutiness and banginess, spicydonut???

**Sd185: **(clutching head in pain) I can't believe I embarrassed myself on the net like that!!!

**Omi: **How did you embarrass yourself to make you so angry?

**Sd185: **I thought that I wrote the first XS poem, but OF COURSE, like I always do, I miss out the greatest poem ever written!!! LWP's Warrior of Earth! Sorry hun, but it's on the second page now and I only checked the first page. OOOOPS!!! I am so sorry about that hun! I AM SO STUPID!!! (bangs head some more)

Omi: Do not trouble yourself like this, spicydonut. Here, have this. (hands spicydonut aspirin) 

**Sd185: **Where did you get this?

**Omi: **Your Dad leaves stuff lying around everywhere! (spicydonut looks at him funny and takes it)

**Sd185:** Thanks! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I feel a lot better, but it's made me sugar-high!!!! Let's answer the reviews from Chapter 5 quickly before I do something stupid!

**Omi:** Like that man who dressed up as Batman and climbed on Buckingham Palace?

**Sd185: **Precisely Omi, precisely.

_To DerryBabe:_ Hey hun! Thank you so much for your idea! You don't know how long I was speculating over ideas until your brill self came along!!! Thanks! And writers block SO sucks!!!

_To DeathRealm: _Hey! Thanks very much! I'm not that great an author, because you are better!

_To Divine-Red-Crayon:_ It is an interesting spell but I couldn't think of anything else that was good and rhymed with witch!!! So, I'm afraid you're stuck with it.

_To Rune-Spirit: _Xander is cute and funny, just to let you know!!! Can I have that pic signed as well? And your wish is my command! Rai/Kim is in this chappie! Hoorah, finally, I've been dying to put some in my story for ages!

_To Jadebell: _It wasn't that good a curse, was it? I made it up and translated it on Google in about 2 minutes!!! Talk about quick thinking! And I am so mad at Cartoon Network as well!!! I miss XS so much!!! (twitch twitch) Stupid withdrawal symptoms!!!

_To DerryBabe: _Hiya hun! I'm sorry, but why did you send me two reviews??? Anyway, you are superior to me! I hope Jack does start behaving more after the wax strips! I hate those damn teachers! And you're gonna get your kissing scene in this chapter, even though I'll probably muck it up! I can't write romance too well! Oh well, I'll try.

_To TamerTerra:_ I make the chapters as long as I can, and I CAN'T HELP IT IF I GET WRITER'S BLOCK A LOT!!! AHHHH! (starts to bang head again)

_To half vamp: _Yeah, SEASON 2 WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?!?!? The praying didn't work unfortunately, but if you pray a little more, a ton of bricks might just fall on Mrs Drennan with a little help from me and pinkmonkey99... heh heh heh!!!

**Sd185: **Hmm, for once I'm lost for words. Since I have nothing interesting or slightly amusing to say, on with the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: Must I bother with this??? IT'S ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Ancient Urges

"Hey. You OK?" A warm, familiar voice sounded at the cave entrance, making Kimiko jump and automatically get into her fighting stance, but as soon as she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Yeah," _Why is he acting so nice now and not, well, punchy and fighty? Does he regret it? No, never. This is Raimundo, he regrets nothing._

Raimundo walked into the cave, and suddenly realised that Kimiko's cheeks were glistening with dried tears, and felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

"Oh god, Kim! What happened? Did someone come in here and do something to you?" The worry in Raimundo's voice made Kimiko burst into tears. Raimundo rushed over to her with a look of guilt in his eyes, and threw his arms around Kimiko and pulling her close. She dug her face into his shoulder, crying her eyes out.

"Sshhh, it's ok. You're scaring me, Kim. Really, you are." Raimundo stroked her hair, comforting her. Kimiko cried into his chest, tightening her arms around his waist.

"Sorry Rai, but I just missed moments like these back at the Temple. It's been real quiet since you've gone," Kimiko managed to say in-between sobs.

"I know, I miss them too," Raimundo said. Kimiko looked up at him, getting lost in his forest green eyes.

"Really?" Kimiko asked Raimundo, amazed at what he had just said. Raimundo wasn't one to express his true feelings. Any feelings, at that. Kimiko felt her eyes sting with tears again.

"Yeah, of course. Do you think I didn't like getting up in the middle of the night to stop your crying? I hated that, hearing you cry about being homesick." Raimundo lifted Kimiko's face by her chin and wiped off the tears. "I want to show you something," Raimundo took Kimiko's hand and cried,

"Golden Tiger Claws!", and dragged himself and Kimiko through the purple portal that had appeared in mid-air.

Oh god, what's happening? Does Rai really like me? Then why did he punch me? Oh, I guess I'll never know.

In Rio de Janeiro, on the cliff in 'In the flesh' 

Raimundo jumped out of the portal first, followed by Kimiko, still being held by Raimundo.They were at a cliff, with a town on a beach below. The sea was glittering blue, with the sun reflecting of its surface.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked Raimundo, who had now sat down on the edge of the cliff. He looked towards the sea, and then the town. Kimiko sat down beside him and looked at him, worrying about his silence.

"This is Rio," Raimundo pointed to the small town.

"It's beautiful," Kimiko said, "Why are we here? Are you homesick or something?"

"I just wanted some reassurance before I told you something." Raimundo said to Kimiko, who was looking out to the sea, the wind slightly waving her hair. _She's beautiful when she's relaxed and calm. I gotta tell her!_

Kimiko looked at him, and realised he was staring at her as well. She looked down and blushed slightly.

"What is it, Rai? You know you can tell me anything,"

"Well, it's just that, the real reason I left is, well it wasn't because of being a Xiaolin Warrior or anything, it was because... of you," Raimundo turned to face Kimiko, who had a look of pain on her face. Raimundo put his arm around her shoulder.

"No, you didn't do anything, it's because, I was afraid that if I went any later, you would be hurt. The thing is, I was planning on telling you this before I left, but I might as well tell you now. The truth is Kim, that, I love you. I really do, and I wouldn't want anything to hurt you ever." Kimiko looked at Raimundo and saw in his face that he wasn't kidding.

"You... do? Really? Wait, then why did you punch my lights out in France?" Kimiko felt she needed to know the real answer to this question she had been dying to ask.

Raimundo saw in Kimiko's eyes that this had been troubling her all day. "I wanted to bring you here, but I knew you wouldn't come freely, so I had to do that." He stroked Kimiko's cheek tenderly, being careful not to hurt her bruise.

Kimiko was still reeling from Raimundo's confession. "I love you too, Rai. I've been missing you like crazy at the Temple. Omi and Clay are good company, but I still miss you every day. It's been a living hell without you there."

"I feel the same Kim. I missed you so much..." Raimundo said as he leaned in towards Kimiko's face, and pressed his lips against hers. Kimiko draped her arms around his neck, and Raimundo put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Raimundo started to unbutton Kimiko's tunic, and she took off his shirt. Raimundo broke the kiss and stared into Kimiko's deep, jet black eyes. He felt as if he could drown in them.

"Raimundo," Kimiko whispered, running her fingers through his brown hair, leaning in for another kiss. They fell to the floor, and were caught in a moment of pure bliss. That is, until a huge gust of wind blew and they heard several cries of "KIMIKO TOHO!"

A/N: Well, there you have it folks. Chapter 6 is up. I know I should change the rating to PG-13 after Raimundo's and Kimiko's little...'fling'... but I can't be bothered. I probably will in the end. And you don't have to say that I can't write romance in your reviews, I know that already. Love ya!!!


	7. Wind and Fire

A/N:

(Spicydonut is hiding behind her bed, afraid of coming out. She shouts to her muses:)

**SD185: **Are any of the readers there?

**Everyone apart from Omi: **No! **Omi: **Yes!

**SD185: **Well, Omi's the only one who tells the truth around here so I'M STILL NOT COMING OUT!!!!!!!!

**Kimiko: **Omi! We told you: when it comes to a situation like this, you LIE!

**Omi: **But... but... The Ancient Guide To Females says...

**Rai: **Don't you realise, little man? The Ancient Guide To Females lies!

**Clay: **He's right, partner. The book is as bogus as a cat livin' underwater.

**SD185: **(finally gathering up the courage to come out) OK, I'm coming out! (comes out and gets pummeled with a big load of rotten tomatoes) Ah, crap!!!

**Readers: **BOO! HISS! BOO!

**SD185: **Guys, I know I took quite a long time to update...

**Readers: **You took 5 weeks!!!

**SD185: **OK, 5 weeks! But I'm giving you the chapter now right?!?

**Readers: **Yeah, I suppose. (walk off)

**SD185: **Ah, who am I kidding? No-one would be that interested in my story. Anyway guys, sorry this took so long, but I have been under the Mount Everest of homework mountains. It's all gone now, thankfully, and I can get on with my life! OK, review answer time!

_To kitty-krazy04: _Thanks! I'm sure your stories are cool too! Even though I haven't read them...

_To Moons-Grace: _Well, I didn't update soon but I am now! And thanks!

_To yingyang- fairy: _I'm sorry for leaving you guys that cliffie, I just couldn't resist!!!

_To Divagurl277: _Thank you! No-one called my stories fantasic before! (sniff) I FEEL SO ACCEPTED!!!

_To DeathRealm: _I love Rai and Kim together too! Although, Kim and Jack aren't bad either... you know, an interesting storyline would be Kim and Omi get together...

_To DesiredStorm: _Well, my first idea was for those voices to be her parents... but, I thought against it. Anyway, thanks!

_To DerryBabe: _Ahh... my old Irish pal. AND I CAN SO NOT WRITE ROMANCE!!! I end up writing some slushy mush that a cat could have written. Anyway. Love you always and I hope this chappie was worth the wait! And I am SO using your idea! IT ROCKS!

_To pinkmonkey99: _Thanks pinky! Here's chappie 7 for ya! See you at school!

_To Jadebell: _Craziness it is. It was entertainment all the same. FUNNY! Anyway, they never really get any luck do they? Well, redhotchillipeppers story Love and Stuff Rai and Kim get MARRIED and have a baby together!!! Sorry. Thank you again!

_To halfvamp: _You found out what happened as well? I'm waiting. I'm sorry, but I'm waiting. I want a surprise. But that's just me. WHERE ARE YOU S2?!?!?!?!? I want it to come!!!

And now I'm gonna get on with it. After the long wait, here it is! CHAPPIE 7!!!

Ancient Urges

"KIMIKO TOHO!!!" Dojo shouted at the top of his voice. Kimiko and Raimundo both looked up and saw him hovering in the air, smoke coming out of his nostrils and mouth. Clay and Omi were there too, looks of disguist on their faces. They jumped off Dojo and just stood there, staring at the two of them. Raimundo and Kimiko then hastily got up and buttoned their clothes up sheepishly. They only then realised Master Fung was there with them.

"Hello, Dragon of Fire. Oh, and I see the Dragon of Wind is here too." Master Fung still had that expressionless look on his face, but with a disappointing glint in his eye.

Kimiko bowed to show respect. She was still puzzled on why he was calling them by 'Dragon'. She was about to ask when Raimundo did for her.

"Umm... Why are you calling us that? We have names you know," Raimundo was obviously annoyed.

Master Fung sighed. "Because it is the last time I will be able to." Kimiko looked at Clay and Omi, and saw the look on their faces which said it all.

"You see, when Grand Master Dashi had taken control of the Shen-Gong-Wu, he also met the Xiaolin Dragons while he was training in the mountains. They all agreed that if any of them should go to the Heylin side and any of the Xiaolin dragons get involved with them, they will both lose their..." Master Fung paused. It seemed that he could barely get the words out, "You will lose your dragon."

An awkard silence followed. None of them could believe it. Kimiko looked at Omi and Clay, who had faces like a wet weekend.

"But, I can still stay at the Xiaolin Temple, right?" Kimiko asked. Master fung shook his head.

"I am afraid not, Kimiko. You must stay at the Temple tonight for the Farewell Ceremony, and Raimundo has to come as well. Then, you must go home. You cannot stay in China."

"Well, if it's for the best..." Kimiko looked over at Raimundo, who was sitting at the cliff-edge, legs dangling over.

He turned his head to Master Fung. "So, if I go to the Ceremony tonight, then I can stay here forever?"

"If that is what you wish." Master Fung said, "If you want to talk about it privately with Kimiko, then we will wait here."

Raimundo took Kimiko's hand and they walked a little further away from the rest of the group.

"So, do you want to go tonight?" Kimiko asked Raimundo. He took hold of her shoulders so she was facing him.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't kissed you, then none of this would have happened. I don't mind about losing my dragon, but you-," Kimiko put her finger to his lips.

"I don't care about that." Kimiko said to him. Then something in her sturred and she suddenly started to sing to him:

_There's a sadness that they don't see,   
When you come to me, with your sorrows.   
It's not enough for you to cry,   
Cause you don't know why it still hurts.   
I know we've been here a thousand times,   
With your past full of lies it's still there.   
A constant struggle to find yourself,   
But I know that I can't help at all, no.   
_

_You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah   
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,   
I'll let you know, you can leave it all up to me.   
_

_I see the way they talk with you,   
They're always trying to prove, that they are better.   
You run away cause you can't take,   
The way they make you feel.   
Another self-ache behind locked doors,   
But then nobody knows that something's wrong,   
You made a cage that you cannot break,   
I tried but I can't help at all.   
_

_You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.   
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,   
I'll let you know, you can leave it all up to me.   
_

_I can feel you,   
I can heal you,   
I can help you.   
_

_It's a beautiful lie, lost in silence, trapped by violence, oh. _

You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.   
I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,   
So please, don't leave it all up to me.   
You don't have nothing but pride, to keep you alive, yeah.

_I can say it will be fine, it's a beautiful lie,   
So please, don't leave it all up to me._

"Wow. Where did you learn that?" Raimundo asked her.

"I don't know. I just think I heard it somewhere before..." Her voice trailed off into the distance. She shook herself out of it and smiled.

"So, are we going tonight?"

"Sure."

They walked back to Master Fung, hand in hand, unaware of the danger that would happen that night.

A/N: There you go. Chapter 7.

**Kimiko:** WHAT DANGER?!? TELL ME!!!! (grabs spicydonut by the neck)

**SD185:** RAIMUNDO!!! Come and get your girlfriend, cause she's killing the author!!!

**Raimundo:** (Hugs Kimiko) It's gonna be alright... RIGHT?!?!? (shoots spicydonut glare)

**SD185:** (gets hint) Yeah, of course!!! Coughhellnocough. Until next time!


End file.
